


I never meant to hurt you

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2018 Stony MCU Bingo, Apologies, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War (Marvel), Hurt, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Romance, Stony Bingo, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Steve knows that he has to apologise, but he isn’t sure if Tony wants to hear it. And then there are this other feelings in him.





	I never meant to hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s kinda sad, sorry about that. :)   
> Setting is in the middle of Infinity wars, it’s no major spoiler in it. :) 
> 
> Prompt I used from my bingo card is: I never meant to hurt you.

Steve had promised himself that he would stay away from the others since all this chaos around him and Tony had happened.

After all what had happened during the last months he couldn’t go back to them and acting like nothing had happened. He didn’t know how to face the other Avengers, especially Tony. 

They had parted after all this mess during their fight, and he hadn’t dared to talk with Tony afterwards. He had sent him a phone and a letter with an apology and the note that Tonly could always call him if he needed something, but till now Tony didn’t call, and Steve was sure that this wouldn’t change. He had hurt Tony and Steve understood that he didn’t want to be in contact with hI’m anymore. Just that Steve had now realised what he missed most.

  
He had taken a break after his problems with Tony, but now the others needed him, and he had made the promise to be there if the Avengers needed him. And with Thanos getting stronger they needed to get together again. And that meant to deal with Tony.

  
Steve entered the building. He could see Tony farer away, talking with Bruce. It hurt him to see the other. And he could already feel an uncomfortable knot in his throat. He gulped. How often had he thought about what he’d tell the other, but now his mind seemed empty.   
When Tony turned, Steve’s heart almost stopped. He had pushed his feelings away for so long, but with one single moment together with Tony in not even one room, but just seeing him there, his walls started breaking down immediately.

Steve could feel Natasha’s eyes resting on him. “Are you okay?” She asked.

  
Steve turned to her. “I have to be alright. For everyone outside in the world and for us.”

  
She shook her head. “You have to face this mess, Steve. Talk with him about everything.”

  
“And you think everything will be alright then?”

  
Again she shook her head. “This can’t be solved in one day, but it would be a first step for the both of you.”

  
Steve couldn’t believe that. Tony was stubborn, and so was he. He couldn’t imagine that the both would become friends again. He he didn’t want to talk about other feelings he had buried deep inside. “If he talks with me.” Steve smiled sadly. 

“You are both so damn proud, it’s unbelievable,” Natasha growled.

  
She knew what had happened between them, but she didn’t know about Steve’s deeper feelings, and it was the best if nobody would ever know about it. But Natasha was right, he could at least try to save their friendship. If Tony would ever let him close again.

  
The room, Tony and Bruce talked with each other, came closer and Steve’s nervousness rose. Tony stared at him when he walked into the room, his arms crossed. He was in fight-mode, Steve knew this body language. He glanced at Steve and all his plans to face Tony with all their problems, vanished. He was still full of hatred and Steve could understand it, he had done terrible things, and he wished he could turn back time, but what had happened happened and he couldn’t change it anymore. He could just try to find an apology Tony would accept.

  
“Natasha, Steve,” Tony said, and Steve could feel that Tony’s voice got colder when he said his name. If this wouldn’t be an emergency, Steve would have turned and walked away again.

  
He tried his best to listen to their plan, but the only thing he could think of was Tony. He stepped on the balcony after they were finished.

  
“I thought I would never see you again.” Tony’s voice felt like little cuts in his body, but it felt also terrible good to hear him again. Steve turned.

  
“I hoped we would see each other again.” Steve thought Tony would just walk away again, but for his surprise he stepped to him.

  
“You know you made some fucking mistakes?” Now angry Tony came up and that meant the next fight was on plan. Steve thought of Natasha’s words. Maybe it was the best to talk about everything once and maybe they could use this to start anew.

  
Steve nodded. “I know.” Was this really his voice? He sounded so strange out of sudden. Nervousness rose in him and he felt a little panic coming up in him. He was really talking with Tony and the other seemed to agree to a talk.

  
Tony looked at him, one eyebrow pulled up. “And?” He said a little annoyed.

  
“I am terribly sorry.” Steve turned to Tony. “I wish I could turn back time to change everything. I know it’s too late now, but I would give everything to save our friendship.” He made a pause. He wasn’t the best talker, but he knew he only had this one chance to change the things between them again. “You really mean a lot to me, Tony, you have always meant a lot to me. I ruined a special bond, and I know that, but if there is a chance that we can start anew, I would love to do that.”

  
Tony stared at him without saying something for some moments. Steve got nervous because of the silence, but right in the moment he wanted to say something, Tony started talking. “I don’t know how we should ever become friends again, but I want to believe that there is a chance for being friends.”

  
Being friends sounded good to Steve, it would be more he could ever wish for. “I hope for this too.” Steve raised his hand and wanted to brush Tony’s face, but the other stepped back.

  
“Don’t,” Tony said. “I can’t even imagine to be your friend again, so I don’t want to talk about a closer relationship.”

  
Of course it hurt Steve, because he couldn’t change his feelings for Tony, but for now he was happy that the other considered to be friends again. It was more he could wish for, even though his love would be unrequited. “I am sorry,” Steve said. “I will work hard for us to become friends again. I want a new start, Tony, and I want to fight for this new start.

  
“Believe me, I will give you a hard life if you really want to be my friend again.” Now Tony was smiling.

  
“Challenge accepted,” Steve laughed. A small part of him got filled with hope, even though he knew that his deeper feelings got rejected. The thought of having Tony as friend at his side was more important than other feelings. At least for now.

 


End file.
